choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Open Heart, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Open Heart and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Man *Woman Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Man) *Brown Fade (��20) *Blond Wavy (��15) *Brown Wavy *Black Curly *Black Swept *Blond Parted Choice 3 (Woman) *Ombre Sidepart (��20) *Blonde Braided (��15) *Auburn Waves *Brown Curls *Black Updo *Blonde Layers Choice 4 *No way, I look great in that shot! *Let's try that again... Choice 5 *Enter your character's first name. Default is "Casey". Choice 6 *Enter your character's last name. Default is "Valentine". Choice 7 *Confirm. *Go back. Chapter One: The Doctor Is In Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *Give her space! (No effect) *Someone call a doctor! (No effect) If the timer runs out, you freeze up. Choice 2 *Right away, Doctor! (No effect) *I do have a name, you know... (No effect) Choice 3 *This bruise. (No effect) *Her fingertips. (No effect) Choice 4 *Take it! Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *Shake! (Skips Choice 6) *Steady! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Cut! (Skips Choice 6) If the timer runs out, your mind goes blank and you skip Choice 6. Choice 6 You only get this choice if you picked the correct option in Choice 5. *Cut! Choice 7 *Push it through the incision. Choice 8 *Just who the hell do you think you are? (No effect) *Maybe you can give me private lessons. (No effect) *I'm sorry, Doctor. It's my first day. (No effect) Choice 9 *I'm so sorry! (No effect) *Holy crap, you're hot! (No effect) Choice 10 *I don't scare easy. (No effect) *I'm the one you should be scared of. (No effect) Choice 11 *White Coat (��12) *Clean Scrubs (No effect) Choice 12 *Inspiring! (No effect) *Scary... (No effect) Choice 13 *Cool! (No effect) *Difficult. (No effect) Choice 14 *I'm just trying to be friendly. (No effect) *All I care about is the patient. (No effect) *Don't test me. (No effect) Choice 15 *When did these start? (No effect) *Have you ever had these symptoms before? (No effect) Choice 16 *We'll have you outta here in no time! (No effect) *As long as it takes. (No effect) *We'll do our best to make it quick. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 17 *Examine. Choice 18 *Examine. Choice 19 *This rash on your neck? (No effect) *This cut on your ankle? (No effect) Choice 20 *Read them over. Choice 21 *My bad! (No effect) *Look where you're going! (No effect) Choice 22 *Notice the cover. Choice 23 *Make a better impression on Dr. Ramsey! (��15) (Skips Choice 24) *Hide behind Landry! (Go to Choice 24) Diamond Choice 1 *I'm your biggest fan. (No effect) *I won't let you down again. (No effect) While neither has lasting effect, your choice determines how Dr. Ramsey autographs the book. Diamond Choice 2 *Hot cocoa. (No effect) *Chuckles Gum. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Okay, I'll tell you. (No effect) *A guy/girl's gotta have some secrets. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *The chocolate bar. (No effect) *The Geysers. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Read it. Choice 24 (Non-diamond) *Yes? (No effect) *No... (No effect) Choice 25 *When did you move here? (No effect) *What are you studying? (No effect) Chapter Two: Code Blue Choices Choice 1 *Headaches and nausea. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *A hemothorax. (No effect) Choice 2 *This is all my fault... (No effect) *How was I supposed to know? (No effect) Choice 3 *Pull it closer! Choice 4 This is a timed choice! *Grab the paddles! (No effect) *Open Annie's gown. (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *On her left side! (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct *On her right side! (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *30 volts! (No effect) *300 volts! (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct *3,000 volts! (No effect) Choice 7 *Clear! Choice 8 *This isn't my fault! (No effect) *We have it under control. (No effect) *She was allergic to the antibiotics I prescribed. (No effect) Choice 9 *Dr. Varma really bailed me out. (No effect) *Hey, I saved the patient too! (No effect) Choice 10 *Risky. (No effect) *Sweet. (No effect) Choice 11 *Totally! Safety in numbers. (No effect) *Sorry, but only the strong survive. (No effect) Choice 12 *Bryce (No effect) *Jackie (No effect) Choice 13 (Jackie) *I just needed a break. (No effect) *What's it to you? (No effect) Choice 14 (Jackie) *A hug. (No effect) *Privacy. (Skips Choice 15) Choice 15 (Jackie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Call her a liar. (No effect) Choice 13 (Bryce) *Nothing, I'm just looking for something. (No effect) *My first patient almost died. (No effect) Choice 14 (Bryce) *I could use a hug. (No effect) *I'll be alright. (Skips Choice 15) Choice 15 (Bryce) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Laugh at him. (No effect) Choice 16 *Of course I do. (No effect) *I'm completely and utterly lost. (No effect) Choice 17 *Your butt is showing! (No effect) *Um, thanks for your help! (No effect) Choice 18 *Annie's gonna be okay. (No effect) *I solved the case! (No effect) Choice 19 *Thanks for giving me the chance. (No effect) *You should've treated her right away. (No effect) *Don't mess with me again. (No effect) Choice 20 *Throw Aurora under the bus! (No effect) *Apologize to her. (No effect) Choice 21 *After Hours (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) Choice 22 *Cheers! Choice 23 *To new friends! Choice 24 This is a timed choice! *The start of an amazing career! (No effect) *Making the world a better place. (No effect) If the timer ends, you toast to tequila Choice 25 *Me neither. (No effect) *Good thing I'm your wingman. (No effect) Choice 26 *Sienna, it's okay. (No effect) *Dude, she's about to kick your ass. (No effect) Choice 27 *Drink with Ethan. (��16) *Darts with Bryce. (��16) *Dance with Jackie. (��16) *Stay at your table. You can choose one, two or all three of them. Diamond Choice 1 (Ethan) *Gin and tonics. (No effect) *Vodka rocks. (No effect) *Scotches, neat. (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct Diamond Choice 2 (Ethan) *It's just a thank you. (No effect) *I think you already favor me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Ethan) *That's amazing! (No effect) *I've had better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Bryce) *A kiss. (No effect) *A round for my friends. (No effect) *My bar tab. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Bryce) This is a timed choice! *Focus! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Freak! *Falter! Diamond Choice 3 (Bryce) *Act annoying! (No effect) *Act sexy! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Jackie) *Dance sexy. (No effect) *Dance silly! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jackie) *I'd have done the same thing. (No effect) *You'll have to make it up to me. (No effect) *Never forgive. Never forget. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jackie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Order another round. (No effect) Choice 28 *Take one. Choice 29 *Study fest! (No effect) *Party! (No effect) *Netflix binge! (No effect) Chapter Three: Hanging in the Balance Choices Choice 1 *Scoop it up. (No effect) Choice 2 *Come see if you can take it from me. (No effect) *MC, from waaaay downtown! (No effect) Choice 3 *Sounds like a scam. (No effect) *We have to get this place! (No effect) Choice 4 *Nice. (No effect) *Smart. (No effect) Choice 5 (if you made out with either of them in the supply closet) *That guy walked in on me and Bryce/Jackie.(No effect) *Nothing's wrong! (No effect) Choice 6 *Ines. (No effect) *Zaid... Er, Dr. Mirani. (No effect) Choice 7 *Stand up for the interns. (No effect) *Keep my head down. (No effect) Choice 8 *Bail Landry out. (No effect) *Give him time. (No effect) Choice 9 *Reason with him. (No effect) *Be sympathetic. (No effect) Choice 10 *I sure hope so! (No effect) *Wait, I am? (No effect) Choice 11 *Read it. (No effect) Choice 12 *Awesome! (No effect) *Dangerous. (No effect) Choice 13 *I didn't say to stop. (No effect) *You should focus on your treatment. (No effect) Choice 14 *Cast it. (No effect) Choice 15 *A big heart around my name. (No effect) *Get well soon! (No effect) Choice 16 *Bryce. *Jackie. Choice 17 (Bryce) *Sneak in with Bryce. (��17) *Sit this one out. (No effect) Choice 17 (Jackie) *Sneak in with Jackie. (��17) *Sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Bryce) *Scan it! Diamond Choice 2 (Bryce) *I want to know my patients. (No effect) *I live for the mystery. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Bryce) *You're right! (No effect) *People are more than that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Bryce) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Leave. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Jackie) *Act bizarre. (No effect) *Flirt with him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jackie) *Take her hand. (No effect) *Suggest getting a better look. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jackie) *I'd like to see you try! (No effect) *Have I done something to annoy you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Jackie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Leave. (No effect) Choice 18 *The accident caused the migraines? (No effect) *The migraines caused the accident? (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 19 *There's nothing there! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *It hasn't been discovered yet! (No effect) *He's faking it! (No effect) Choice 20 *Talk Farley into giving us the penthouse. (��20) *Settle for the garden apartment. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Offer Sienna's baking services. (No effect) *Turn him against the tech bros. (No effect) Chapter Four: Dolores Choices Choice 1 *Viruses. *Ice ages. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 2 *Well, we can't wait to meet him. (No effect) *So does yours. (No effect) Choice 3 *A great idea! (No effect) *A little much... (No effect) Choice 4 *Get closer. (No effect) *Respect their privacy. (No effect) Choice 5 *Be flirty. (No effect) *Be sincere. (No effect) Choice 6 *Take care of her for me. (No effect) *Don't screw this up. (No effect) Choice 7 *Hi, Aurora! (No effect) *What's up your butt? (No effect) Choice 8 *That's great! (No effect) *Pretty boring. (No effect) Choice 9 *How long has she been unconscious? (No effect) *Did she suffer any burns? (No effect) Choice 10 *I'd be that brave. (No effect) *I wouldn't be that insane. (No effect) Choice 11 *Pretty often, I hope. (No effect) *I work here, so yeah. (No effect) Choice 12 *Mean? (No effect) *Handsome? (No effect) Choice 13 *Listen to her breathing. (No effect) Choice 14 *That's so sweet! (No effect) *Dr. Ramsey has friends? (No effect) Choice 15 *Ethan and I will go find it! (��18) *It's not the same, but... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *How's life? (No effect) *What's up with you and Dr. Emery? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Are you okay without him? (No effect) *Is this what you want? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Pointless. (No effect) *Beneath you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Lower me in. (No effect) *Fish it out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Show it to Ethan. (No effect) Choice 16 This is a timed choice! *Straight. (No effect) *Gently. (No effect) Choice 17 *Hug him tightly. (No effect) *Thank him. (No effect) Choice 18 *Buy this item! (��20) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Front Row". Diamond Choice 6 *Are you into this kinda music? (No effect) *How'd you hear about this band? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Skin-deep beauty. (No effect) *An asshole. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Hit the bar. You're buying. (No effect) *Stay here and dance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Flirty. (No effect) *Funny. (No effect) (Skip Diamond Choice 11) Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss me. (No effect) *Take it slow. Diamond Choice 11 *Read the message. Diamond Choice 12 ''' *Give it to the baby. '''Choice 19 *Not at all. (��19) *I can handle this on my own. (Choice 20) Diamond Choice 13 *Does it ever get easier? (No effect) *I can't let this get to me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 *I need to be better than this. (No effect) *She trusted us. (No effect) *She was your friend. (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 *Touch his hand. (No effect) *Let him be. (No effect) Choice 20 *I said I would. (No effect) *I just couldn't leave him. Chapter Five: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Open Heart